


you make me feel so good

by carissima



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: “Do you uh, play with them?” Willy blurts out. He’s looking directly at Zach, so he sees the startled look Zach shoots him as well as the way his shoulders slowly hunch defensively. “When you’re jerking off, I mean,” he trails off helpfully. In case Zach doesn’t know exactly what he’s trying to say.





	you make me feel so good

Willy’s been the first and last guy on the ice for the last few weeks, trying to do everything he can to catch up, to get his body moving the way he knows it can, to sharpen his senses until the puck slides off his tape and into the back of the net every time. He’s pretty sweaty when he trudges into the locker room, throwing his gloves into the bin and dropping his helmet by his stall. It’s still instinct to push his hair back out of his eyes, except then he remembers that he’s had it cut and he’s left running his fingers through shorn, damp hair.

So it takes him a few minutes to notice that someone’s been busy decorating Zach’s stall with a lot of paper. He strips quickly to the waist and then wanders closer, blinking as he finds himself staring at a half-naked Zach, a towel wrapped around his hips and his easy grin aimed right at the camera.

“Nice, huh?” Mitch nods at him from where he’s fresh out of the shower, rubbing fruitlessly at his hair and waggling his eyebrows. “Can’t believe he thought dropping that commercial during All Star break was going to stop us from embarrassing the hell out of him.”

Willy looks back at the photos, each one identical, like he’s got a hundred Zach’s smiling straight at him. He feels like he’s missed something important. “Commercial?” he asks.

Mitch drops his towel and grabs his phone, his thumbs moving quickly across the screen. “Oh man, you missed it? It’s so good. Like, Zach looks great in it, obviously.” He thrusts his phone at Willy’s face and he watches, feeling kind of paralyzed and a little dumbstruck.

“I mean, it’s no Intact Insurance commercial,” Mitch says with a shrug and a grin when the screen fades to black. “They were looking for personality and stellar acting.”

“As opposed to sexy and shirtless?” Willy teases.

“Oh,” Mitch says, his eyes widening and he looks fucking delighted. “So you think Zachy’s sexy, huh?”

Willy glances back at Zach’s stall. “I think they gave their audience what they want,” he says easily and heads out to the showers, reaching up to tousle Mitch’s hair as he passes, laughing loudly when Mitch’s whine follows him.

By the time he’s done, one towel wrapped around his hips and another slung around his shoulders, he walks back into the locker room to find some of the guys have already gone, but Mitch is still hanging around, chatting to Auston and Mo as they finish getting ready and Brownie is wrestling with Zach, who seems to be trying to take the pictures down from his stall.

“No way,” Brownie laughs, giving Zach a pretty good shove that actually makes Zach take a step back. Willy knows how solid Zach is and how hard it is to send him off-balance, so he’s impressed. “You stripped for the camera. You knew what you signed up for.”

“I didn’t strip for the camera,” Zach protests and gestures down at himself. “I was wearing the same thing I’ve got on now.”

“A towel and a smile?” Connor teases and catches Willy’s eye. He waves him over. “You could be wearing less, I suppose.”

Willy grins and makes a grab for Zach’s towel, getting it loose before Zach snatches at it, letting out a giggle as they turn it into a brief tug of war. Zach’s stronger than he is, by a fair distance, but Willy is somewhat determined and Zach’s distracted by trying to maintain his dignity for some reason, like they haven’t all seen each other naked a hundred times already.

“Stop it, Willy,” Zach half-whines, except he follows it with another loud giggle and yanks hard at his towel, pulling Willy with it. Willy ends up stumbling into Zach, the momentum of both of them sending them crashing to the ground. With the wind knocked out of him, it takes Willy a second to lift his head from where it’s resting on Zach’s shoulder and he stares down at Zach, who’s staring back at him. Zach breaks first, his wide smile turning into a guffawing laugh that’s infectious, and Willy’s laughing as he tries to wriggle free without crushing Zach underneath him.

“You need some help, boys?” Auston asks, standing above them with an amused look on his face.

“Yeah,” Zach says and sneaks a hand around Willy to tickle his side, causing him to yelp in surprise.

Auston rolls his eyes and wanders away, leaving them to it.

“Hey,” he protests and does the first thing he can think of, which is to put his palms flat on Zach’s chest and pushing down as hard as he can under the pretense of trying to get up.

“Ouch,” Zach says through gritted teeth.

“Sorry,” Willy says cheerfully and stands up. He offers his hand to Zach, who takes it gingerly and he pulls Zach to his feet. Miraculously, Zach’s still managed to keep his towel fastened around his hips. He reaches out, intending to give Zach a friendly pat before he heads to his stall to get dressed, but Zach makes a weird hissing noise and skitters backwards just as Willy’s hand makes contact on his skin.

“Oh,” Willy says blankly. Zach’s almost curled into himself, one hand flat against his pectoral, a tight look on his face. Willy thinks he might have caught Zach’s nipple with his pinkie, but his fingernails are trimmed and he doesn’t think he could have done any damage with a fleeting touch. “Uh, sorry?” he says anyway, because Zach still looks a little tense, even with a few feet between them now.

“I should get dressed,” is what Zach says and he abruptly turns away, leaving Willy feeling kind of unsettled and a bit unsure. Zach’s never normally dismissive. He’s unfailingly polite, even in the safety of their locker room. Confused, Willy gets dressed in record time, catching himself every time his gaze starts drifting towards Zach’s stall, and slings his bag over his shoulder.

“Hey Kappy, you ready to go?” he calls across the room. Kappy gives him a thumbs up so Willy heads out, calling out goodbyes as he walks through the room. He’s just about to go through the door when he pauses and looks over his shoulder in Zach’s direction. He’s dressed and throwing things in his bag and he looks fine, but at the last second, just as Willy’s about to turn away and leave, Zach looks up and catches his eye. Zach raises his hand and Willy nods, relieved that they seem to be okay after all.

“Come on, I want sushi for lunch,” Kappy says.

“Yeah, okay,” Willy murmurs. He shoots Zach one last look, but he’s busy talking to Brownie, so Willy exhales and follows Kappy through the door.

*

The next time Willy sees Zach, it’s game time and everything’s completely normal between them. They play two-touch with the boys and there’s a few more chirps about Zach’s commercial but then it’s time to get in the zone and play.

They win, even though Willy still can’t find the back of the fucking net. He picks up two primary assists though, so he supposes that’s something to be happy about. Babs keeps talking about him trending in the right direction, but Willy’s not found his scoring touch and the weight of each passing game without a goal feels heavier.

“Next game,” Kappy tells him in the car on the way to the bar after their win. “You’ll score next game.”

“You said that last time, and the time before that,” Willy reminds him.

“Gotta be right one of these days,” Kappy grins.

“Asshole,” Willy laughs, reaching over to ruffle his hair because he knows exactly how long Kappy stood in front of the mirror, fixing it just the way he wanted it. “First round’s on you. Maybe the second, too.”

Kappy does buy his first drink, then Mo buys his next one, then he loses track but there’s always a glass in his hand. The music is loud, the guys are happy with the win and if Willy isn’t entirely happy with his own game yet, then he can worry about it tomorrow.

“Hey boys,” he yells, slinging an arm around Mo and the other around Auston. They’ve been talking at the bar for the last ten minutes and Willy’s had enough of their serious faces. “This is meant to be a celebration.”

“I’m celebrating,” Mo says, lifting his glass. “Matts, you celebrating?”

“I’m celebrating so hard right now,” Auston says in his dumb deadpan voice and downs the rest of his drink. “See?”

“Oh my god, you two are such losers,” Willy says happily, grinning dopily at them. “Come dance with me.”

Mo looks like he’s trying not to laugh. “Uh, not right now, Will. Maybe later though.”

“Yeah I’ve got to uh, go,” Auston says slowly. “Uh, talk to Mitch. About something.”

Willy gives them his most unimpressed look, but all he gets back are two identical blank expressions. “Fine,” he says grumpily. His teammates are the worst.

“Hey, Naz is out there already though,” Mo says helpfully. He’s peering over Willy’s shoulder at the darkened dancefloor. “I think maybe Hyms and Gards too.”

“Jake’s out there?” Auston suddenly becomes way more interested in the dancefloor suddenly.

“Relax, Matts, he’s not doing his Magic Mike routine,” Mo says, putting a hand on Auston’s shoulder and pushing him back down.

“Not yet, anyway,” Willy murmurs and sends Auston a wink. “Give me like, five minutes tops.”

Willy makes his way onto the dancefloor, politely nodding at a few girls who catch his eye but he doesn’t stop. He winds through bodies until he presses up against Zach, who is easily the worst dancer that Willy’s ever met in his entire life. He’s completely uncoordinated, his body moving out of sync with whatever beat is playing.

“Hey baby,” Willy says into Zach’s ear and puts his hands on Zach’s hips.

Zach looks over his shoulder and grins at him. “Hey,” he yells back over the music and puts his hands over Willy’s. He tries to get Zach to move to the beat, but mostly they end up grinding together, both of them laughing as they do their best to stay upright.

“Hey, I think you’re getting it,” Willy says, hooking his chin over Zach’s shoulder. He’s moving his hips easily to the music and Zach’s following his lead. It’s a goddamn miracle because Willy’s watched Zach dance terribly for the last three years and Willy’s almost certain that Zach’s never hit the beat once. Or maybe he did once, by accident.

Zach laughs and wriggles back against him, the curve of his ass brushing against Willy. It turns into a slow grind and Willy’s mind wanders a little. He can see Gards starting to bust a few of his favorite moves and he nudges Zach so they can both watch.

“That could be you one day if you keep this up,” Willy says.

“Yeah, okay,” Zach laughs. “Except there’s no way my body’s that flexible.”

Willy hums thoughtfully and slides his hands up Zach’s body, feeling the hard muscles of his abdominals under his fingertips. “You could go with Freddie to his yoga class.”

Zach laughs again, like he thinks Willy’s making a joke but he’s being serious. He’s gone to a couple of classes with Freddie and always felt good after. Zach definitely needs to loosen up a little. He’ll talk to Freddie tomorrow, suggest that he drags Zach to his next class.

The song changes, dropping to something heavier and Willy slows his movements to match, one hand gripping Zach’s hip to help him find his rhythm, his other hand flat over Zach’s belly, keeping him pressed firmly against Willy as they move together. Zach rolls his hips a little, like he’s experimenting, and Willy bites back a low groan when Zach’s ass connects with Willy’s half-hard dick. Like, it doesn’t mean anything, Willy’s usually half-hard when he dances, and especially when he’s got a body against his, but then Zach does it again and Willy’s head drops against Zach’s shoulder.

“Zach,” Willy murmurs, unsure if Zach can even hear him over the music, but if Zach does that little move again, Willy’s going to be way past half-hard and venturing into more dangerous territory.

“How am I doing?” Zach asks, turning his head towards Willy.

“So good,” Willy groans and his hands slide up Zach’s body without his conscious thought. Zach’s ass feels so good against his dick. His palms slide over Zach’s pectorals and he brushes his thumbs over the hard nubs of Zach’s nipples, clearly visible through his white shirt.

He feels rather than hears Zach’s sharp intake of breath, but he definitely hears the low moan Zach makes when Willy presses his thumbs down over the tight buds.

Strong arms push him away and Willy blinks in surprise as Zach spins around to face him, his hands folded over his chest defensively. It’s the look of horror and shame on Zach’s face that makes Willy sober up, confused as he watches Zach turn bright right in front of him. Before he can reach out - to do what, he’s not sure but he definitely wants to get that look off Zach’s face as soon as possible - Zach turns and just, fucking flees. One second he’s there, cloaked in shame, and then he’s gone, disappearing through the crowd, leaving Willy open-mouthed and staring after him.

*

Willy doesn’t get a lot of sleep that night. He spends a lot of time composing texts that he never sends and when he’s not typing and deleting and retyping messages, he thinks about how Zach sounded when Willy had his hands on him, and the look on his face before he’d fled.

*

He’s tired in the morning, loading up on sweetened coffee before practice and then they’re flying to Nashville and he catches up on his sleep during the flight. It means that he’s well-rested once they’ve landed and while some of the team decide to go out for an early dinner together, Willy begs off and spends an hour puttering around his hotel room.

It takes him eight knocks to find Zach’s room and he takes advantage of Zach’s surprise at seeing him to barge into his hotel room and flop down on the bed next to Zach’s open laptop.

“Thought you’d gone out with the rest of the team,” Zach says apprehensively as he slides onto the bed, leaving enough room between them for at least two full-sized hockey players.

Willy shrugs, staying silent.

Zach frowns, biting absently at his bottom lip and making it all puffy before his face clears a little and he turns back to his laptop and clicks on something. Game tape appears and Willy idly watches it from where he’s sprawled out on his belly next to Zach. He waits until Zach stops glancing over at him warily, relaxing against the pillows, before he lifts his head.

“Hey.” Willy’s got his head pillowed on his hands, looking up at Zach with what he hopes is an open expression. “I just wanted to say sorry about what happened at the club.”

Zach stiffens and stares mutinously at his screen. “Nothing happened,” he says shortly.

“Sure,” Willy says and manfully resists rolling his eyes at Zach’s quick denial. “Well, I’m sorry anyway. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable or whatever.”

“You didn’t,” Zach says, practically boring a hole into his laptop with his eyes. Willy chooses to let it go - he’s apologised and if Zach wants to be a dick about it, then that’s his prerogative. Except then Zach looks over at him and bites his bottom lip again. “Sorry I pushed you though.”

“Ah, you mean at the club, where nothing happened?” Willy says innocently, grinning when Zach grabs a pillow from behind his head and swipes it at Willy’s face. “Hey!”

The tension that had built between them disappears almost instantly, and Zach falls back into his more regular habit of giving a running commentary while the game tape plays, throwing his opinions out for Willy to agree with or, more often than not, disagree vehemently.

“Do you uh, play with them?” Willy blurts out. He’s looking directly at Zach, so he sees the startled look Zach shoots him as well as the way his shoulders slowly hunch defensively. “When you’re jerking off, I mean,” he trails off helpfully. In case Zach doesn’t know exactly what he’s trying to say.

Willy waits to be shut down but silence stretches out between them. The laptop is still playing, so there’s a weird, muted background noise but he can still hear every breath Zach takes, like he’s dragging in noisy gulps of air. Willy looks over at him, vaguely concerned, but Zach isn’t looking his way. He’s staring at the wall to his left, shoulders still raised, like he’s trying to hide himself from Willy’s intrusion.

Eventually, though, Zach’s shoulders relax enough that Willy breathes a little easier. “Sometimes,” he says, and then he turns to look at Willy, like he wants to see how his confession lands. Like a brick, Willy thinks hazily. “Are you happy now?”

No, Willy screams silently, although Zach confirming every thought that Willy’s had since that night in the club makes something inside of him settle. He wants more though. He’s got questions. God, he’s got so many questions and he wants answers to all of them. He wants to know everything. “How sensitive are you?” is what he asks, because apparently that’s the most pressing question he has. He waits, holding his breath, as Zach stares back at him.

“What kind of question is that?” Zach asks finally in disbelief.

“Can you come just from someone playing with them?” Willy asks, because that’s what he’s really asking here.

Zach goes bright pink and purses his lips together like he’s someone’s maiden aunt. He wonders if anyone’s ever tried to make Zach come just from playing with his nipples, whether Zach would trust anyone to try, whether Zach’s ever told anyone else about his nipples or if he tries to hide it, like he’d tried with Willy.

Willy has to press his hips down hard against the bed while he wonders why he’s fixating on this so much when Zach’s clearly so uncomfortable talking about it and refusing to answer.

“Game tape is boring,” he says and rolls over, carefully keeping at least one hockey player space between their bodies. “Let’s watch a movie instead.”

Zach exhales loudly, clearly relieved to drop the conversation and he pulls up Netflix, letting Willy choose whatever he wants to watch.

It feels like an apology of sorts, even though Willy’s pretty sure he should be the one apologising.

*

The problem, Willy realises about two weeks later, is that he sees Zach half-naked a lot. And when Zach’s half-naked, his sensitive nipples are just there, waiting for Willy to notice them. And does he notice them. Mostly, he stares at them, wondering how the cold air feels against Zach’s skin, watching as they pebble into hard peaks.

He can admit that he’s got an obsession. Luckily, Zach doesn’t seem to see him staring, and neither does anyone else on the team. So Willy obsesses, quietly, and no one calls him out for being a total creep.

*

Naz hosts a team gathering when they’ve got a rare three consecutive days off and Willy arrives with Kappy and three bottles they picked up on their way over. Naz’s place is huge and most of the team is gathered around his big screen, watching the Lightning play the Bruins. Willy finds himself between Mitch and Gards for most of the second period, downing drinks as they bitch about the Bruins in general and Marchand in particular. They know, more than ever, that if they’re going to make it out of the first round in the playoffs, figuring out a way to beat the Bruins is their highest priority.

“Your boy looks good,” Mitch tells him when there’s five minutes left of the period and the Bruins are up by two.

Willy looks up, startled, and immediately looks around the room until he sees Zach disappearing into Naz’s kitchen. “What?”

“Pasta,” Mitch says, gesturing at the television where they’re showing a replay of his last goal. “Tell him to ease up before playoffs.”

“Oh,” Willy says. He’d thought, just for a moment, that Mitch had been talking about something else. Someone else. “Uh, I don’t think he knows how to. Uh, sorry, I’m just gonna go and -” he trails off and moves to follow Zach, leaving Mitch and Gards to complain about the Bruins top line without him.

Zach’s alone in the kitchen, pouring himself a beer. He looks over his shoulder and offers Willy a small grin. “Hey. You want one too?”

Willy swallows as he watches Zach’s crisp white shirt pull against his biceps. “Sure,” he says, a little hysterically and walks over to take the drink Zach offers him. He downs half of it while Zach watches him with raised eyebrows. He puts his beer down on the counter, staring at the buttons on Zach’s shirt, pulling just a little every time Zach moves. Without thinking, he steps into Zach’s space and flicks his thumb over Zach’s left nipple, lips parted as he hears Zach’s gasp.

His thumb circles over the nub and he’s entranced, his gaze flicking between Zach’s taut nipples and his slack expression. He’s breathing hard and that just draws Willy’s attention back to his heaving chest. He’s staring and Zach’s watching him do it this time.

“Don’t,” Zach whispers when Willy brings up his other hand, brushing the back of his knuckles over Zach’s other nipple.

Willy draws in a shaky breath but he lets his hands drop to his sides. “Okay,” he says softly. He’s still in Zach’s personal space but Zach hasn’t pushed him back yet so he’s not willing to move away. They’re both breathing hard, tension vibrating between them and it’s only broken by the sound of the kitchen door opening behind them, causing Zach to spring back and grab his glass, pushing quickly past Willy and out of the kitchen.

“Uh,” Auston says blankly, looking at Willy. “Sorry, did I interrupt something?”

Willy picks up his glass too and walks past Auston, pausing to clap his hand on Auston’s shoulder. “Your timing was amazing,” he says dryly, leaving Auston staring after him in confusion.

*

It becomes a game of sorts. Now that Willy knows that Zach isn’t going to push him away, he uses any excuse to get into Zach’s personal space. He’s constantly touching Zach’s nipples, addicted to the way Zach always reacts so beautifully to Willy’s touch. His fingertips brush over Zach’s exposed nipple and he flushes bright red, biting down hard on his bottom lip to stop the gasp Willy knows he wants to make. Willy pinches him and Zach’s eyes roll a little. One time, he’s alone with Zach in the locker room, the rest of the team out on the ice or in the showers, and he brazenly walks over to rub both his thumbs over Zach’s nipples and Zach moans so loudly that Willy’s dick twitches in his pants. But Zach doesn’t push him away.

“What are you doing?” he asks thickly, dropping his head onto Willy’s shoulder as Willy pinches his nipples until they’re budding so tightly that Willy wonders if it’s painful for him.

“I don’t know,” Willy answers as honestly as he can. He’s still rubbing them, completely lost in the way Zach’s writhing against him but not trying to get free. If anything, he’s pushing into Willy’s touch. “I don’t know, Zach.”

Zach’s panting when he finally pulls back, the skin around his areola already red and angry-looking. Willy wants to put his tongue there.

“Alright,” Zach says. “I’ve uh, got to hit the showers.”

Willy sinks down into his stall and watches Zach hurry out of the room, dropping his head into his hands and breathing hard. He doesn’t have a clue what he’s doing, but he knows he wants more. And he’s almost certain that Zach does too.

*

They fly to St Louis and head straight to practice before they check into their hotel. Willy’s already worked up because he’d dragged Zach into a training room at the rink so he could play with his nipples, needing to touch them like an addiction he can’t fight. That’s why he’s knocking on Zach’s door five minutes after they’d checked in.

“Hi,” Zach says softly, stepping back to let Willy in.

He waits impatiently for the door to close behind them before he’s grabbing at Zach, pushing them both back towards the bed. His whole body feels like it’s vibrating on a frequency that only Zach recognizes. He pulls Zach’s shirt free from his pants, groaning loudly when he slides his hands up Zach’s warm body, his fingers searching, seeking.

He sighs when his fingertips find the tight buds he’s looking for and he immediately goes to work, stroking and pulling and pinching, dragging noise after delicious noise from Zach’s lips that goad him on. Impatient, he pushes Zach’s shirt up so that he can see, vaguely aware of Zach stripping it off over his head.

“Yeah,” he breathes. He’s finally going to find out if Zach can come just from having his nipples played with. He’s desperate to find out, panting hard as he slides his thigh between Zach’s parted legs. “Oh fuck, yeah,” he agrees when he feels how hard Zach is already, because Willy isn’t far behind. Zach looks embarrassed though and Willy can’t have that, so he softens his touch and buries his face in the curve of Zach’s neck. “Shhh, it’s okay,” he says and hopes Zach can hear his muffled words. “Your nipples are amazing. Your body is amazing. Fuck, Zach, you’re amazing and I want you to feel amazing, like, all the time.”

Zach’s nipples feel as familiar in his hands by now as his own dick does. Willy uses everything he’s learned about Zach so far, drawing out tiny gasps and moaning when Zach rocks against him, pressing little kisses to Zach’s shoulder between words of encouragement. He trails kisses down Zach’s chest and closes his mouth around a nipple, both of them moaning helplessly when Willy suckles him. Zach’s hands slide into Willy’s hair, holding on tight as Willy licks and sucks and bites at his nipple, switching left then right, feeling them puff up in his mouth.

“Fuck,” Zach swears, arching his back, pushing his nipple harder into Willy’s warm, wet mouth. “Oh fuck, Willy. Yeah. Oh god, fuck. That’s so good, just like that. Bite it. Ohhhh!”

Willy suckles harder and reaches his hand into Zach’s pants, closing his hand around Zach’s dick. He jerks him off, both of them making enough noise that he’s surprised no one’s banged on the walls yet to tell them to shut up.

“Willy, Willy, Willy,” Zach chants, fucking into Willy’s hand. He bites down hard around Zach’s nipple, tonguing at the bud and Zach makes a surprised noise before he comes over Willy’s fist, mewling when Willy suckles him through his orgasm. When he’s sure Zach’s finished, Willy rolls off him and shoves his hand into his own pants, stripping his cock hard and fast, staring at Zach’s bruised nipples while he comes with a silent cry.

“Doesn’t count,” Willy says when he’s caught his breath.

Zach turns his head to look at him. “Huh?”

“Coming just from having your nipples played with,” Willy says, rolling onto his side so he can run his hand possessively over Zach’s body. He’s sweaty and messed up and Willy supposes he doesn’t look much better, but Zach still might be the best thing he’s ever seen in his life. “We’ll have to try it again.”

Zach laughs a little, ducking his head into Willy’s shoulder like he’s embarrassed.

“Hey, no, it’s awesome,” Willy tells him, but he lets Zach cuddle up to him anyway, even though they’re both gross and disgusting right now. “You’re awesome. This is awesome.”

“Freak,” Zach mumbles, sounding tired and Willy thinks a nap sounds perfect right about now, so he yawns and figures that cleaning up is a problem for future him and closes his eyes to sleep.

*

If Willy was obsessed before, he’s a million times worse now that he knows what Zach looks like, come-drunk from having his nipples played with, sprawled out in his bed, Zach’s bed, a hotel bed. He uses any and every excuse to drag Zach away for some nipple action that more often than not results in Zach coming in his pants, which Willy thinks is awesome.

Zach says repeatedly that he hates being teased so that’s exactly what Willy does, as much as he can. He likes to push and push and push until Zach explodes, because that usually leads to some really fucking great orgasms.

“Mine,” Zach growls at him after a particularly trying day, when Willy’s spent five minutes sucking on Zach’s tits in the toilets of the bar they’re at with a few of the team. “Now.”

Willy grins at him, because he’s been angling for this all day. He wants to lay Zach out on his bed and make him come multiple times, just from sucking his nipples, and he thinks Zach wants that too. The car ride home is almost unbearable, as is waiting for Zach to unlock his front door but as soon as they’re inside, Zach pins Willy against the back of the door and stares at him.

Then he slowly leans in and kisses him, watching him the whole time like he’s waiting for Willy to pull back or push him away.

They’ve been fucking around for weeks and this is the first time they’ve kissed.

And Willy is like, so in. He’s all in. He’s so in that he’s already hard, his fingers buried in Zach’s short hair, keeping him exactly where he wants him.

“This is what you want?” Zach murmurs against his lips, like he’s still not completely sure.

“Fuck yeah,” Willy says vehemently and tweaks his nipples, grinning when Zach groans like fucking clockwork. “Gonna make you come so hard, baby.”

“What about you,” Zach gasps, lifting his arms while Willy helps him take off his shirt. “We’re always doing what I like in bed. What about you?”

Willy shakes his head and kisses him long and hard. “I like that you trust me with this,” he says, unbuckling Zach’s pants and letting them fall to the floor with a thud. “I like you. I love your nipples. I like making you come.”

Zach kisses him hungrily, using his strength to keep Willy pinned against the door.

“But you know, if you want to explore some of my kinks,” Willy pants, rocking his hips against Zach’s, desperately seeking some friction, “then you could totally pin me down because I’m into that. With you.”

Zach’s eyes light up.

“Oh fuck,” Willy groans and tips his head up for another kiss. “I’m gonna make you come so hard you forget your name.”

Zach cups Willy’s face with his hands. “You’re on,” he says, and well, Willy can’t resist a dare.


End file.
